1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to testing devices, and more particularly to a testing device with a shielding case and a driving member.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, electronic devices, such as, mobile phones, wireless access points, circuit boards, and others, integrate multiple functions. The electronic devices often undergo a variety of tests to ensure quality. Frequently, the electronic device is mounted in a testing device to test whether various functions of the electronic device meet standard requirements. The testing device includes a shielding case to receive the electronic device and a driving member to open or close the shielding case for placement or removal of the electronic device. The driving member is positioned in the shielding case and electrically connected to external power via wires extending through openings of the shielding case. However, during testing, ambient electromagnetic waves can enter the shielding case through the openings and interfere with testing results.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.